


Stupid reflexes

by fan_fics_are_life



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken wing, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Collapsing, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Delirium, Fainting, Fever, Hurt Crowley, M/M, No Smut, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fics_are_life/pseuds/fan_fics_are_life
Summary: Crowley breaks his wing and Aziraphale takes care of him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Stupid reflexes

Crowley was on his way to Azirphale’s bookshop. He was actually walking, not driving his Bentley. Aziraphale had told him that walking was healthy and for Aziraphale he was willing to even swim in a pool of boiling sulfur, so he decided to give it a try. The distance between his flat in Mayfair and the bookshop in Soho wasn’t actually that long.

He was almost at the bookshop, when he remembered that he hadn’t bought any flowers for Aziraphale. He quickly turned around. He bumped into someone which resulted with both of them falling over.

Here’s a thing: Crowley has wings. And what wings are meant to do? Save their owner from the fall (pun not intended). Wings have that kind of reflex that they pop out when their owner is about to fall.

Here’s another thing: that reflex was designed in Heaven back when angels wore white robes. So wings could just pop out of their backs. But Crowley wasn’t wearing a robe and the reflex was still there, meaning that his wings appeared below his clothing. But when they are below the clothes they can’t spread out and save the owner.

It happened in slow motion for Crowley. He felt his wings pop out, but he knew that they weren’t able to spread out.

And then he felt it.

SNAP!

It was the most agonizing pain Crowley had felt in a long time. Since the Fall, to be specific. He was gasping for air. But he knew he had to fight it off, otherwise the passers-by would start to suspect something. Maybe they would even call the ambulance and Crowley really didn’t need that right now. Imagine trying to explain to the medic that you broke your wing.

So he grabbed his sunglasses, mumbled a quiet “sorry” between the gasps and got up. He had already forgotten the flowers so he started heading towards the bookshop. Aziraphale knew that Crowley was coming over so he had closed the bookshop for the day.

Crowley was leaning heavily against the walls and lamp posts that were on his way and his vision was swimming. Somehow he made it to the bookshop’s door. It was locked.

Aziraphale had probably locked it so some random people wouldn’t just wander in. He knew that Crowley could just miracle it open.

But Crowley didn’t feel like miracling at the moment. He had hard time keeping himself upright. So he decided to knock and hope that Aziraphale would hear him. Thankfully he did and was soon at the door.

“Crowley, why didn’t you j-” he was cut off by Crowley’s shaking body falling into is arms. 

“Crowley?! Crowley, what’s wrong?” the angel asked as he grabbed Crowley’s arms to keep him standing. he guided him over to the sofa and gently sat him down. He had never seen Crowley look so pale.

Crowley’s answer to his question was just a bunch of noises and moans of pain.  
Aziraphale was panicking. Had hell gotten to him? No, that didn’t make sense. If that would’ve been Hell’s doing then most likely Crowley would’ve been...dead. The angel didn’t want to think about that.

But then Aziraphale saw that Crowley's jacket’s backside was soaked with blood. He really hoped that it wasn’t what he was thinking had happened.

“Okay, Crowley, we are going to the bedroom. I really hope I won’t hurt you”. Crowley moaned again. Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand into his and put his other hand around Crowley’s other arm. He was careful not to touch Crowley’s back. They were almost by the bed when Crowley’s body went limp. Aziraphale held his body up.  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked him. There was no answer. Aziraphale was actually kind of glad that Crowley had passed out. At least he wasn’t in so much pain anymore. 

Aziraphale laid Crowley on his stomach and miracled his jacket and shirt away. The sight confirmed his suspicions. One of his wings was laid beautifully on his body, but the other… It was in an awkward angle and there was a lot of blood. Aziraphale had never broken a wing, but he knew that it was one of the most agonizing things a winged entity could experience. He sighed and miracled a first aid kit. He cleaned the wound and batched it up. He pulled a blanket onto his legs and lower back, careful not to hurt his wings.

He still had no idea what had happened and he didn’t know long it would take to heal. He miracled a glass of water and set it on the night table with a note:

“I am in the bookshop, don’t get up, shout if you need anything.  
Aziraphale”

He looked at the sleeping demon and went downstairs. He searched out all the books about angels and demons. He made some tea and started reading.

***

When Crowley came to, he was confused at first, but when he tried to get up and was struck with a wave of pain, the memories started to flood back. He groaned. Not only was his wing on fire, but his head felt heavy as well. He saw the letter and read it. He didn’t want to get up but he didn’t want to shout for the angel either. So he decided to just sleep the pain off.

***

Aziraphale checked on the demon from time to time, but the demon seemed to be sleeping. But one time when he came to check on him he saw that the demon had thrown the covers away. Aziraphale frowned and put his hand onto Crowley’s forehead. The demon was burning hot. Aziraphale may not know a lot about broken wings, but he knew that fever was never good. He had to get Crowley’s temperature down. He miracled the bath full of cool water, then, he gently shook the demon. Crowley groaned, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Crowley, dear, it’s me, Aziraphale. You seem to be running a fever and we have to get your temperature down. Let’s get you to the bath.”

Crowley hummed in response and slowly opened his eyes. They were unfocused and bright with fever.

“Come on, dear,” Aziraphale said and helped Crowley into a sitting position. A groan escaped from the demon’s lips.

They got up, while Crowley leaned heavily onto Aziraphale. They made it into the bathroom, but when Crowley saw the bath, his fever flushed face paled.

“Iss..’ss thisss...ho-holy w-water?” he asked shakily and fought free from Aziraphale’s grasp. “Wh-why would y-you put m-me in h-holy w-water?” He looked at Aziraphale and stumbled backwards. “H-Hastur?” he squinted his eyes, but stepped back.

“No, dear. Crowley, it’s me, Aziraphale,” the angel said and took a step forward. “It’s not ho-”

“NO! Get away from me, Hastur!” Crowley shouted and stumbled out of the bathroom.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Crowley collapse to the floor.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted again and kneeled next to the unconscious demon. He scooped Crowley off the floor and put him onto bed. This time he laid him on his side.

“Okay, no bath,” Aziraphale said softly and planted a kiss into the demon’s hair.  
He brought a chair next to the bed and miracled a bowl with cold water and a cloth. He started to dab Crowley’s face and neck with the damp cloth. The demon stirred.  
“c’ld,” he murmured quietly.

“I know, dear, but we have to get your fever down,” Aziraphale said sympathetically. Crowley moaned in discomfort, but seemed to fall back to sleep soon. Aziraphale dabbed Crowley’s forehead until he was satisfied with the demon’s temperature. He miracled the cloth and bowl away and decided to look over the sleeping demon from the chair.

Aziraphale had slept only a few times at Crowley’s request, but somehow he couldn't keep his eyes open for long. 

***

Crowley was woken by a ray of sun. He opened his eyes, but immediately squinted, because the light was too bright. But then something, or rather someone caught his eye. Soon he made out Aziraphale’s figure asleep on the chair. He looked extremely cute in the demon’s opinion. Sadly, Crowley couldn’t enjoy the view for long, as the angel stirred.

“Good morning,” Crowley said to him in a soft tone.

“Good morning to you too, darling. How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Better than I did earlier,” Crowley answered. “Would be even better if you were here next to me,” he added with a smug smile.

“But I’ll hurt your wings,” Aziraphale said with a concerned tone.

“I’ll turn around so my wings are on this side of the bed and you’ll climb to the other side,” Crowley said as he turned around. “It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore,” he continued as he stroked his wing.

“I’m glad it’s healing well,” Aziraphale said as he climbed into the bed. “So, would you like to tell me what happened?”

“I bumped into someone and fell,” Crowley answered.

“Oh.”

“Stupid reflexes,” Crowley said with an annoyed tone.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed Crowley’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is good, I'm just a crappy writer. Sorry if you expected something better :/.


End file.
